The invention relates to a housing of a fresh gas supply device for an internal combustion engine with an exhaust gas turbocharger, and to a corresponding fresh gas supply device.
Internal combustion engines, for example diesel engines, are usually equipped with exhaust gas turbochargers. FIG. 1 is a diagrammatic illustration of an internal combustion engine 12, the exhaust gas line 21 of which is coupled to an exhaust gas turbine 14 of an exhaust gas turbocharger 13. The exhaust gas turbine 14 is coupled to a compressor 15 which compresses intake air from a fresh air inlet 23 in order to increase an intake pressure in an intake line 20 for the internal combustion engine 12 after running through a charge air cooler 16. As a result, for example, acceleration performance of the vehicle having the internal combustion engine 12 is improved, and a reduction in the energy consumption can be achieved. In order to reduce what is known as the “turbo lag”, in which the internal combustion engine reacts to the accelerator with a speed increase only after a certain delay time, compressed air, for example from a compressed air store 18, which is fed by a compressor 17 driven (double strokes) by the internal combustion engine 12, is introduced through a compressed air line 19 in a controlled manner into the intake line 20 of the internal combustion engine 12, in order to cover the intake air demand in the event of an increased intake air demand of the internal combustion engine 12. This takes place by way of a fresh gas supply device 11, which is arranged between the compressor 15 of the turbocharger 13 or the charge air cooler 16 connected downstream in the flow direction and the intake line 20.
The fresh gas supply device 11 is connected by way of a charge air inlet 2 to the charge air cooler 16, by way of an outlet 7 to the intake line 20, and by way of a compressed air inlet 8 via the compressed air line 19 to the compressed air store 18. WO 2006/089779 A1 describes a fresh gas supply device 11 of this type in detail.
A fresh gas supply device of this type has a disadvantageously high number of parts and a correspondingly long assembly and installation time.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an improved fresh gas supply device.
This and other objects are achieved by a housing of a fresh gas supply device for an internal combustion engine with an exhaust gas turbocharger. A fresh gas connecting section connects a charge air inlet and an air outlet. The housing has a housing main part and a removable housing cover which is fastened to the housing main part.
A fresh gas supply device having a housing for an internal combustion engine with an exhaust gas turbocharger accordingly has a charge air inlet for the inlet of compressed charge air out of the exhaust gas turbocharger; an outlet which is connected to the charge air inlet by a fresh gas line section which can be closed via at least one flap element pivotable about a rotational axis; and at least one compressed air inlet for the inlet of compressed air into the outlet. It is possible for compressed air to be fed to the outlet via the at least one compressed air inlet, via a quantity regulating device which has a closed position and any desired number of open positions. An adjusting device adjusts the at least one flap element in such a way that a completely open position of the at least one flap element is assigned to a completely closed position of the quantity regulating device. The housing has a housing main part and a housing cover.
A simple implementation in terms of production technology is therefore achieved, such as both in an embodiment as a rough cast part and in the machining of the rough cast part.
Simple assembly is made possible by a split housing which consists of a housing main part and a housing cover. The housing main part and the housing cover can be fastened to one another removably along dividing faces, the dividing faces extending in a plane which lie substantially transversely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the fresh gas connecting section. As a result, it is possible to fit the two housing parts together in a simple way with functional components.
Here, the housing main part has the charge air inlet which communicates with the fresh gas connecting section and the housing cover has the air outlet which is connected to the fresh gas connecting section. It is therefore advantageously simple to install a flap element, for the installation of which the housing main part is provided, into the fresh gas line section. To this end, the flap element is arranged, for example, in the vicinity of the dividing location of the housing parts, which accelerates and simplifies installation considerably.
A combination of different functions in one housing part results in an advantageous reduction of components.
Thus, for example, the housing cover has at least one compressed air inlet for connecting a compressed air line. The at least one compressed air inlet communicates with the air outlet via an outlet. It is provided here that the housing is configured with a receiving recess for installing at least one quantity regulating device between the at least one compressed air inlet and the outlet.
It is particularly advantageous if the receiving recess is formed into at least one dividing face between the housing main part and the housing cover, since therefore the functional parts can be inserted, before the attachment of the housing cover, into the latter or into the dividing face on the housing main part and are fixed by the attachment of the housing cover.
In a similar way, it is provided that the housing is configured with a receptacle for installing at least one non-return valve between the at least one compressed air inlet and the outlet. Here too, this receptacle can be formed into at least one dividing face between the housing main part and the housing cover, which results in simple assembly and construction.
The housing cover therefore serves, moreover, as a cover for the quantity regulating device and contains the non-return valves which, as a result, do not require any additional housings and/or holders.
A fresh gas supply device has the above-described housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.